<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy by DotaroVSJio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999879">Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotaroVSJio/pseuds/DotaroVSJio'>DotaroVSJio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, One Shot, Songfic, aint that neat, during a war, one - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DotaroVSJio/pseuds/DotaroVSJio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As war rages around them, Amity and Luz hide in a cellar.</p>
<p>This is a songfic that follows the story told in the song Candy, by The Blasting Company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is the first songfic I've written. I have not read any other songfics before, so I don't even know if this qualifies as a songfic.<br/>If it doesn't, then it's still a sweet little thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The chaotic sounds of warfare surrounded the two of them as they ran, Luz’s grip on Amity’s wrist refusing to let go. They ducked through bullets, cannonballs and screaming men. Amity had no idea what happened to spark the sudden battle in town, but with the revolution in full effect, she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, this way!” Luz led Amity to god knows where, twisting and turning through buildings and alleyways. They eventually stopped at a house Amity recognized as Luz’s home. They cut around a corner, and Luz stopped at a door to the cellar beneath the house. She pulled it open, the door rather heavy for her weak body. After struggling to open the door, she gave Amity a sheepish grin. “We can hide down here,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cellar was rather dark, lit only by a few spare candles the two had found while searching. When Amity asked Luz what the two of them were going to eat or drink while hiding, she presented them with several bottles of wine that were also kept in the cellar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz, we’re not even 18 yet,” Amity reminded her. “Besides, Eda would probably be angry with us if we drank her precious wine.” Luz giggled, then tossed the wine aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I’m sure we’ll find something else down here.” The pair fell into a comfortable silence. The cellar was cold. Amity felt Luz slowly snuggle closer to her, trying to preserve whatever warmth the two may have left. Luz snaked her hand into Amity’s, fingers intertwined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Overhead, Amity could feel the vibrations of marching soldiers through the dirt. It reminded her of a vicious stormy rain pounding against the roof of her house. It had done that not too long ago. Just yesterday, Amity was trapped in her room by her parents when they found out that she was associating with a commoner such as Luz. Of course, neither her parents nor the rain didn’t stop Luz from climbing the wall and helping Amity escape through her window. The two of them had been hiding away in a small treehouse Luz’s stepmother, Eda, built when soldiers of the revolution had come barreling into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was soon broken. “You know, Eda sometimes brought my and mamá down here to do little magic shows. She’d always boast of being the ‘greatest witch in all the land’. She’d do card tricks, sleight of hand, anything you could think of. And then some things you couldn’t think of.” A small smile displayed across Luz’s face. “I don’t know what really drew us to Eda, but I’m glad she and mamá got married. She does so much amazing stuff. I want to be like her one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz looked to Amity. “Sorry about springing that on you out of nowhere. I just figured some talking might help us ignore what’s happening… up there,” she said, pointing to the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity squeezed Luz’s hand. “I don’t mind. Please, keep talking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she did. Luz talked about a lot of things--mostly her parents, and how much she looked up to them. Amity smiled as she talked. It was nice hearing about how great this family was to each other. Her own parents weren’t the best, to say the least. Ever since the revolution started gaining attention, the Blights had shown their obvious distaste in it, forbidding their children from even thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Amity had made that ‘promise’ to her parents, when she met the Nocedas, she realized that the revolution wasn’t some evil organization hellbent on destroying the country, but was instead fighting for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. It was a battle for equality, for those who were sent to the bottom of the barrel to be pulled higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz taught her that. If it weren’t for Luz helping her, if Eda and Camila had never welcomed her into their family with no hesitation, Amity figured she would’ve turned out more like her mother. The last kind of person she wanted to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A clap of thunder sounded from overhead. Amity could feel the slight vibrations from it on the floor beneath her. Clearly, it hadn’t been her imagination--the wine bottles lining the wall clattered against each other, and Luz’s grip on Amity’s hand strengthened. Hesitantly, Amity scooched a little closer to Luz, who reciprocated the movement. It felt like the weather was trying to cause the walls around them to collapse, trapping them under here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing Amity heard was cannonballs. Even underground, the screams that came as the explosives sailed through the squalls were ever present, sending a slight shudder down her spine. Whether or not the lightning caused a cave-in, Amity knew that the two of them would likely be down here for a long time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz spoke again, her voice beginning to crack and shake. “I… I hope they’re okay…” The pair had been separated from Camila and Eda a short time after the battle had started. When they heard that the warfare was steadily growing closer to the town of Bonesborough, they all agreed that this cellar would be their rendezvous point. Amity wasn’t sure about the time, but she figured it’d been about ten minutes since the two of them arrived.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz suddenly started crying, and Amity had no idea what to do. Tears fell down her cheeks, spilling into the dirt beneath them. Her cries drowned out the sounds overhead. Amity wanted to put an arm around Luz, to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wanted to run her hands through her hair in a calming way, and let her know that they still had each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she was scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a running theme when the two children had moments like this--whether it was at the movies, or in Luz’s treehouse, or even just at school, there were times when Amity found herself dangerously close to Luz. She was sure her crush was obvious enough, thanks to Willow wishing her good luck when her feelings were first starting to reveal themselves. The fact that Luz had never caught onto it was amazing and exhausting, all at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She always wanted to see how far she could push it. To see if Luz would let her hug her, or hold her close, or maybe even give her a quick kiss on the cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In a friendly way. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she was always afraid of what would happen if Luz didn’t feel the same. She always said that Amity was her best friend, and that made her happy, but what if that was all she wanted to be? Just friends, till the end of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought terrified her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the flame of the candle began to sputter and die, Amity suddenly felt Luz shift. She’d stopped crying a while ago, but was now laying her head in Amity’s lap. The girl’s eyes were closed, and her breath was steady. Carefully, Amity rested her hand on Luz’s head, slowly gliding it through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More sounds of chaos erupted from outside. Soldiers screamed in agony. Guns fired over and over, like the beat of a drum. There was the occasional boom that shook the room. Whether it was thunder or some explosive going off, Amity wasn’t sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure, however, that whatever was happening above must have been akin to what hell was like. Endless suffering, pain, and destruction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The candle dimmed even further, and Amity could barely make out the lines in Luz’s face from the soft light it produced. She could tell that Luz was drifting off to slumber, if her breathing was any indication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity then remembered a moment the two shared in Luz’s treehouse. Night was falling, and Luz had asked Amity to sing for a little bit so Luz could fall asleep faster. The next morning, Luz commented that it felt like an angel had personally seen her off to dreamland. Amity was as red as a tomato for a while after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory fresh in her mind, Amity decided that she needed to comfort Luz in some way. To guide her to sleep once more, so she may dream peacefully, without worry. So, she did the one thing she could think of, and started singing. Unfortunately, only one song came to mind, and while it wasn’t the most upbeat, Luz said that a song was more about the voice than the lyrics once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soldiers, they will come,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And soldiers they will go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The war may lay the lot of us</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In rows of granite stone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if I join the cavalry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And perish far from home,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A life as sweet as candy I may never live to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity paused for a moment to listen. The sounds of the battle were beginning to quiet. Either the bloodshed had begun to pass them and moved on to the heart of the town, or it was coming to a close. Amity could only hope that it was the latter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The cities, they will burn,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And families will crack.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The hate that drove us from our homes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Will drag the living back</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And limping from the darkness</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With our hatred in our tracks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A long and lonely shadow there can never be undone.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz had fallen asleep a while ago. Despite her slumber, one of her hands still rested in Amity’s. Amity was still running her hand through Luz’s hair, ensuring that the younger girl may get the rest she needs. It was amazing to Amity, how the girl could fall asleep anywhere. She could sleep in darkness, in war, in peace, in light. She smiled, happy to share this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle overhead fading away and Luz’s breath grew more quiet as she slept, the cellar fell into silence. In the eerie yet calming stillness, Amity’s heart filled the silence with its happy little…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Badump.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Badump.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Just here to tell you guys that after this I'm gonna be taking a break from writing so I can focus on finals. I don't know when I'll be back, but when I am, it'll be a blast.<br/>Also, please go check out the song this is based on. The music video is beautiful.<br/>Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! See y'all soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>